Sweet Morning
by Kaah Hyuuga
Summary: O despertar de Naruto e Hinata. ShortFic (A imagem da capa não me pertence. Encontrada no Google.)


_- __**Disclaimer:**_Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. :D

* * *

'_One__shot_

• **S**weet **M**orning

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

O sol adentrava o quarto pela fresta da janela despertando a mulher que dormia tranquilamente; e embora estivesse sendo_ acordada_, ela sorriu.

Virou-se para o lado, e viu o seu marido. O rosto bonito estava tingido de calma e serenidade; e embora ele estivesse _dormindo_, ele sorria.

Era quase um pecado acordá-lo, então ela o faria da melhor forma possível.

- Bom dia, meu amor - beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço, e mesmo que ele não tenha se mexido, ela sabia que seu sorriso se alargara. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso involuntário que surgiu em seus próprios lábios. Beijou-lhe novamente, subindo um pouco. Ele continuou imóvel. "_É hora de acabar com a brincadeira..._", pensou, ainda sorrindo. Beijou então a orelha do homem e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Sabe que não deveria fingir assim para uma Hyuuga!

- Ah, claro. Byakugan não é?! - os olhos permaneceram fechados enquanto ele falava

- Na verdade não. - a boca agora estava pressionada no pescoço dele, e a voz saiu abafada - Eu não preciso do byakugan para saber se você está mentindo... Te conheço bem o suficiente para isso!

- Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez. - abriu os olhos. Ela olhava-o, sempre sorrindo

- Espero que sim... Mas, você precisa ir trabalhar...

- Eu não quero ir! - disse abrindo um bico, parecendo uma criança emburrada

- Mas precisa ir...

- Preciso mesmo?! Hoje é sexta-feira - voz manhosa lhe conferiu ainda mais a aparência infantil

- Precisa sim, Hokage-sama. - ele sorriu com o título, abandonando a infantilidade de antes

- E você?! Vai fazer o que hoje?!

- Eu tenho um longo dia... - deitou-se novamente de costas para o marido - ... deitada na cama - suspirou

- Então enquanto eu fico trabalhando você fica aqui, dormindo?! - a voz tinha um toque de falsa incredulidade que fez a Hyuuga sorrir mais abertamente, fechando os olhos, ainda de costas

- É claro, meu amor - a voz dela era inabalavelmente presunçosa - Eu estou grávida, esqueceu?!

- E você... - ele mordeu-lhe levemente as costas - está usando... - outra mordida, descendo um pouco - o _meu_ filho como desculpa... - uma mordida na costela - para dormir o dia inteiro?! - ele agora mordia a barriga da mulher - É muito folgada mesmo!

- Sr. Uzumaki Naruto, você está insinuando que eu estou usando o _nosso_ filho?! - ela tentou soar brava, embora tenha falhado miseravelmente

- Não, de maneira alguma, Sra. Hinata! - Naruto deitou delicadamente a cabeça sobre a barriga da mulher - Você, definitivamente, vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa! - sua voz estava um pouco triste

- O que foi?! - Hinata acariciou os cabelos loiros naturalmente bagunçados do marido.

- É que eu tenho medo... - o loiro desenhava formas indistintas na barriga dela enquanto falava - Medo de não conseguir ser _pai_, _marido_ e _Hokag_e ao mesmo tempo. - ele levantou e deitou-se do lado da morena, virando-a de costas e abraçando-a por trás, ainda fazendo carinho em sua barriga - Medo de ser um pai ausente... Eu sei como é não ter um pai, e eu não quero isso pro nosso filho.

- Hey, não diz isso - Hinata falava enquanto ficava de frente para Naruto, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e acariciando-o - Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso... Eu sei que vai! Porque você _sempre_ consegue o que quer. Vai continuar sendo um ótimo Hokage, um _excelente_ marido e o nosso filho vai se orgulhar muito do pai _incrível _que ele tem!

- Você acha?!

- Claro... Sabe por quê?! - ela não esperou por resposta antes de continuar - Por que você **é **incrível! Foi por isso que me apaixonei por você...

- Não foi por eu ser... bonitão?! - um sorriso convencido brincava nos lábios dele

- Com certeza não - o rosto do loiro agora estava falsamente ofendido - Foi por você ser maravilhosamente incomparável - ela sorriu - E, se eu tiver sorte, nosso filho será exatamente como você!

- E, se _eu_ tiver sorte, vai ser absolutamente lindo como você!

- Eu te amo - ela sussurrou

- Eu também te amo! - ele murmurou em resposta

- Ama?!

- Amo. - ele falou com os lábios pressionados nos dela

- Muito?

- Muito.

- Quanto?!

- Mais do que você pode imaginar.

- Até quando?!

- Hoje. Amanhã. Até o fim de nossas vidas... Pra sempre - e dizendo isso ele beijou-a.

**Fim'**

•••

_Heey People õ/_

_Tudo okay com vocês?!_

_Mais um surto meu... Pois é! Eu tive uma insônia daquelas ontem e teria odiado isso, se dessa falta de sono não tivesse surgido essa fic! Mas, como minha criatividade só vem em noites mal dormidas... Tá aí xD_

_Eu sei. É __**beem**__ pequeninha essa fic. Mais eu queria uma fic simples e objetiva e acho que consegui... Eu adorei o resultado, porém, sou suspeita pra fala xP_

_ASHUASHUASHUA'_

_Então, oque _vocês_ acharam?! Mereço reviews, né?! *--*_

_Ah, só um recadinho pra quem lê _'Good Girls Like Bad Boys'_ eu __**não **__abandonei a fic e nem pretendo fazê-lo! Eu vou postar o próximo cap em breve! É que to __**muuuito**__ ocupada ultimamente, sorry :/_

_Mas, por favor, não desistam da fic ok?! Vou tentar ser mais rápida, prometo! :D_

_Quem não lê... Leiam ;)_

_Enfim, é isso! Não se esqueçam da review hein! _

_Se cuidem&até a próxima \õ_

_Kaah Hyuuga_


End file.
